sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Tuck
Jill Tuck (formerly Jill Kramer) is a fictional character in the Saw franchise, portrayed by Betsy Russell. She is the ex-wife of John Kramer, also known as the Jigsaw Killer. She first appeared in the one-shot comic book Saw: Rebirth as John's ex-girlfriend; however her appearance and backstory were altered significantly in the films. She appeared briefly in Saw III, but later became one of the central characters of the series. Character history ''Saw: Rebirth'' Jill's first appearance was in the comic Saw: Rebirth, presented here as the girlfriend of the future Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer. She was briefly shown telling John that the months she had spent with him had been the best of her life, but she needed "more" from him. She is later seen arguing with John, and leaves him due to his fear of commitment. John later states that she "ripped out" his heart, and that the "hole" was still there. His experience with Jill causes him to realize that he has wasted his life, and this, coupled with his diagnosis of cancer shortly after, leads him down the path to becoming "Jigsaw". The "Jill" presented here differs greatly from the one showcased in the films. In the films she is in her 40s and has dark blonde hair, while in the comic her hair is black and she appears younger. The films also clarified that Jill was in fact John's ex-wife, and that they had divorced after John had become detached and angry after the death of their unborn child. Thus, the story shown here is not canon with that of the films. ''Saw III'' While Jill does not appear in the main timeframe of Saw III, she has a brief appearance in a flashback, in which John hallucinates about her as the kidnapped doctor Lynn Denlon hesitantly performs brain surgery on him. She is shown at a park with John as he records her with a video camera. John, in a state of delirium, mistakes Lynn for Jill, and tells Lynn that he loves her. This causes John's apprentice Amanda, who had been watching, to become upset with Lynn. ''Saw IV'' In Saw IV, the events of which happen concurrently with Saw III, Jill's backstory is slowly revealed while she is being interrogated by FBI agent Peter Strahm for information on Jigsaw while SWAT Commander Daniel Rigg is participating in one of Jigsaw's "games". Jill, seven months pregnant at the time, ran a rehabilitation clinic for drug addicts with the motto "Cherish Your Life", which John would later use for the basis of his "work" as Jigsaw. One of her patients was a man named Cecil, who became infuriated after waiting for several hours and pulled a knife on Jill, but was subsequently stopped by John. Cecil later tried to rob the clinic while Jill was closing up for the night and John was waiting for her in the car. After stealing drugs, Cecil accidentally pushed the door into Jill's stomach, causing her to miscarry her and John's child, Gideon. Cecil fleed in a panic, and after seeing Cecil escape, John got out of the car and discovered Jill bleeding on the floor and carried her to the hospital. Months later, after they had divorced and John had been diagnosed with cancer, Jill discovered pictures of Cecil in John's workshop, and after questioning John, he warned her not to return. ''Saw V'' In Saw V, Jill met Bernie Feldman the lawyer in charge of John's estate, who gave her a locked box that had been entrusted to him. After being shown a videotape of John telling her that she is his "heart" and that the contents of the box were of "grave importance," Jill pulled out a key strung on her necklace to unlock it. She looked inside, then closed the box and carried it out of the office without revealing its contents. "If you're watching this, Jill, I'm long gone from this world. You are my heart. You always have been. You always will be. I'm not going to try to explain my actions of late. Suffice it to say that I find it difficult to forgive myself for what happened at the clinic. I permitted, indeed, encouraged your decisions regarding the people there. I saw danger and I should have acted sooner. I'm leaving you a box, today and its contents are of grave importance. Even though you and I don't always see everything eye to eye, I deeply believe in you and I believe that you will know what to do with these materials." Later in the film, she assisted Mark Hoffman in framing Peter Strahm. She paid a visit to FBI Agent Dan Erickson and told him that Strahm was following her. Erickson had already taken note of Strahm's unusual behavior, and her visit heighten his suspicions. ''Saw VI'' It is revealed that Jill's box contained six envelopes (five of which contained photos of the victims for William Easton's game), a package, and an updated version of the "Reverse Bear Trap" that Jigsaw used on Amanda in the first film. She subsequently became something of an accomplice herself. When she and Hoffman met in a back office at the clinic, she gave him envelopes 1 through 5 but hid everything else from him. She later delivered the package to someone at the St. Eustace hospital, revealed in Saw 3D ''to be Dr. Gordon and the envelope is revealed to contain a video tape for him. In a flashback set prior to Saw, John came to the clinic and warned her that her patients would still try to use her even though she was trying to help them mend their lives and showed her Amanda as proof that his methods work. Later, during the timeframe of ''Saw III, Jill came to the Gideon Meatpacking Plant and pleaded with John to stop what he was doing. Not responding, John gave her the key to the box, saying that when the time was right she would know what to do with it. He also told her that he would provide her with a way out. Near the end of the film, Jill took Mark Hoffman by surprise, shocking him through an electrical device built into his chair. After strapping him down and placing the Reverse Beartrap on him, she showed him the contents of the sixth envelope, which was his photograph, revealing that John's last request was for Jill to test him. She discarded the key and left him to die; her final words were "Game Over". Despite this, Mark managed to escape the trap, severely injuring his hand and face in the process. ''Saw 3D (VII) Having seen him escape the trap, Jill agrees to testify against Mark Hoffman in exchange for protection, and immunity from prosecution. Although she is taken to a safe house, Hoffman still sends videos to the officers, offering to end the current game if they turn her over to him. Jill is then placed in the police station's holding cell, but he sneaks into the building through the morgue and kills every officer in his path. He finally knocks Jill out, straps her to a chair and places the original Reverse Bear Trap on her, without a key. She is later found dead by the police as shown on a news report. Her death would later be avenged by Dr. Lawrence Gordon, who was instructed in the tape left for him by John to watch over Jill and to act immediately on John's behalf if anything happened to her. With the aid of two other accomplices (revealed in the ''Saw 3D commentary to be former Jigsaw victims Brad and Ryan) , Dr. Gordon overpowered Hoffman, and left him to die in the Bathroom from the first movie. Category:Characters Category:Deceased